


Loyalty

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 11, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Drabble, Fictober 2020, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Reconciliation, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “Are you trying to use your power to seduce me?” Harry asked with fun.The power of heroes, which made Auradon overcome the impossible. Harry perceived Jay more like an AK than a VK.“Depends. Is it working-?”Jay didn't say more. Harry caught him against the tree again.And kissed him.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Jay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Evie's gaze wasn't the most hopeful. Nor the most innocent. Jay felt exposed by the way Evie was looking at him. She was the captain. But the leadership had gotten out of hand at Evie's plan.

A hiss in the distance announced the start of the game. Carlos and Evie exchanged glances and ran away from there, following the plan. Jay took a deep breath.

“You can do this.” He perked up.

...not even on the island, he could do it. He didn't think he could now.

But his friends were counting on him.

Jay began searching the forest. He wasn't the best tracker. But Jay had the advantage of knowing that area longer than the pirates. So, it shouldn't be difficult to find his target. If he interpreted the circumstances correctly, Uma would be looking after the flag, but she would have Harry incredibly close to her. The rest of the pirates, led by Gil, would be looking for their flag. So, time was against him. Jay increased his speed. On the island, he would never have participated in anything that included teamwork. Now, despite his resistance, he was doing his part.

He stopped abruptly when he saw Harry. The pirate was being profoundly serious about this game. Harry was looking around as if they were still on the island and had to protect the ship's cargo. Jay wondered if he had been like that, harsh and defensive throughout, hiding his mistrust behind an attractive smile.

“I know you are there.” Harry stopped and looked directly in his direction. “Your clothing isn’t designed to be camouflage, _Jay._ ”

He got close enough to Harry that the trees weren't hiding him. But he kept his distance. Jay leaned against a tree, facing the pirate, and crossed his arms. Harry waited, trying to catch other sounds.

“I came alone.” Jay calmed him down “And I assume your flag is close.”

“Very risky of you.” Harry smirked dangerously “Hero or bait?”

“Does it matter?” Jay broke away from the tree and closed the distance between them. “It doesn't matter the methods, just the goal.”

Harry looked at him as if he wanted to shut him up. Jay widened his smile and walked around him, feigning the calm he lacked.

“What? Are we not friends?”

Jay could feel how little patience Harry had left was broken by those last words. In a second, Jay was cornered against the nearest tree. Harry's arm was pressing against his chest, immobilizing him. Harry's eyes glowed scarlet.

“You and I know that we’re not friends. You chose Mal.” Harry reminded him.

The famous incident between Mal and Uma. The reason why so many things had to change. Especially between them.

Jay remembered how this all felt. Harry had always been blindly loyal. And on the island, Jay had been the other extreme. Which caused them to constantly confront each other. But first, something united them. Something solid and unbreakable. The closest thing Jay had to a blind loyalty on the island. Until they had to choose who they would stay with.

“And you chose Uma,” Jay responded, not as an accusation, because now he understood that that had been the right thing to do.

“You and your convenience...” Harry was tense.

“...you and your loyalty.” Jay cocked his face “But your anger is valid.”

Harry's eyes widened suspiciously. Jay leaned closer to the pirate's face. Harry had only been in Auradon for a noticeably short time. Jay had already learned the power that the place had.

“I owe you an apology.” Jay continued “I'm sorry. I’m really sorry.”

Harry frowned and tried to pull away. But the moment he stopped building pressure against his body, Jay cupped his face, denying there was any distance between them.

“I always wanted you to look at me with the same loyalty that you had with your family, your crew, and Uma,” Jay confessed, tilting his face to fit closer to Harry. “I thought if I were like you, I could learn. And I did it. But not out of desperation to want your recognition. But for myself.”

“Are you trying to use your power to seduce me?” Harry asked with fun.

The power of heroes, which made Auradon overcome the impossible. Harry perceived him more as an AK than a VK at the time. Perhaps like the noble prince who was trying to change the enemy's heart with the offer of something warm. Jay smiled, remembering how much distrust he had in the past of every show of affection or search for a bond with him.

“Depends. Is it working-?”

Jay didn't say more. Harry caught him against the tree again, sucking the air out of his lungs. And kissed him. Jay slid his fingers into Harry's hair and relaxed. He had missed that. He had tried to run away from it. Harry wasn’t like the rest. The pirate wasn’t soft or unsure, he wasn’t delicate or weak between his fingers. Harry kissed him as if he knew that was what Jay wanted and finally rewarded him with it. Which was true. Jay drew him closer to his body, felt him with all his violence, and gave it back. For every year of separation, confusion, and desire. Because at any moment they could keep theirs as something physical. A trick behind the back of their leaders. But Jay knew about treasures and he didn't want that to be devalued. Which had been one of his few good decisions. But now, even as Harry tugged on his hair to make it easier to kiss him and as he exerted his strength to close the distance between them, Jay knew there was something soft and safe going on there. Something that only existed in Auradon with freedom.

“Evie!” Uma screamed in outrage.

Harry broke away and they watched Evie run with Uma's team flag back to their base. Harry looked back at him, with surprise. But Jay was quicker and kissed him again. Those kinds of kisses that were simple bites promising the return of something else.

“I wasn't lying to you.” Jay winked at him “But we're rotten...”

“...to the core,” Harry responded with amusement.

Jay nodded and ran after his friends. Still, he could hear Uma talking to Harry.

“What happened to you?”

“Jay used his powers against me. And they worked, darling.”

…Which meant that next time Harry would use his against Jay.

He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
